


Untying

by heillos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Kink Meme, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Greece/Japan: that awkward morning after. Japan would like to stress that IT WAS ALL A DREAM, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.</p><p>Bonus for even more awkward morning sex, after Greece has to calm Japan down with his, er, charms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untying

Getting smacked on the head is a pretty nasty way to wake someone up. That's what Greece thought as he rubbed the hurt scalp.

Sitting on his heels, he tried to clear the blur on his vision and identify the attacker. He realized that it was Japan sitting beside him, hiding his torso with the bedsheet and glaring at him.

'Oh right,' Greece thought. 'Last night's 'private lesson'. Score. But why did he hit me and is now leering at me?'

"You lecher!" Japan yelled. "How dare you?"

"Uh, about what?"

"You know full well what!" he pointed at him accusingly, still covering himself with the sheet.

'Boy is he pissed. Wish I had that camera with me, Turkey would pay extra for a copy...'

"You took advantage of my hospitality and forced your perverted ways on me."

'Oh that,' Greece realized. 'Actually, he is the one who started it all, first by bringing up sex surveys and then by prodding me to teach him. But I'd better not remind him of that now.'

"I really didn't do anything of that sort," Greece calmly replied. "I fully had your consent."

Japan became more angry at the statement that he had actually agreed to do this. Even though he knew that it was true, to him it was really embarrassing.

"So this explains why you had invited me to your house, tried to learn japanese, bought my stuff and didn't want to have messy hair in front of me," Japan continue. "You were aiming for exactly this."

'Um, yes, it's called flirting. Seriously, did he just realize that?' Greece wondered.

Japan stared at the confused man. He gradually settled down, without losing his angry expression.

"I suppose that it is not your fault. You even warned me that it would hurt, after all."

Greece looked hopeful at that.

"So I must regain my honor myself," Japan dramatically declared. "But I have my sword sealed away, so I suppose this rusty nail will do."

"Wait, what?"

  


A few minutes of struggling passed on the bed, between Greece trying to stop Japan from committing seppuku with a nail and Japan trying to do just that.

"Now listen here," Greece said between heaves to the Japan pinned under him, "gutting yourself up doesn't solve any of your problems."

"That's crazy talk!"

"Please stop that. I didn't mean to upset you, so I'm sorry about all this."

Japan shoved the larger man away from him and sat up, his hands making a gesture of surrender.

"I am calm now... Just stay back and I shall be alright."

Greece obeyed. He remained on the other side of the futon and observed his partner silently.

"What is also frustrating is that you just beat me up in a wrestle. How did you manage to defeat me so easily?"

"Because I had the advantage," Greece stated.

"How?"

"We were fighting naked."

Japan suddenly realized that they, in fact, have been in the nude all this time. He turned red and grabbed the sheets again.

"Really, Japan. I honestly don't understand why you're so upset. It's just sex."

"Because it's embarrassing. I'm supposed to be restrained. Japanese never give in to base desires just like that. It's..."

"It's natural. Not to mention fun and healthy. So I don't get why you would react like that. Except if... oh God!" A look of horror formed on Greece's face.

"W- what's with the sudden crestfallen expression?"

Greece was on the brink of tears. That sudden show of emotion bewildered Japan further.

"Was... was I bad?! Did you hate it so much that you wish it never happened?"

"This is not the issue here!" he shouted, blushing. "Don't you understand, Greece? I'm uneasy about this whole subject. My most important rules are discipline and dignity!"

"Yes but... was it awful?"

"Don't ask me such things! I... I guess it was painful at first and I overreacted," he went even redder and tuned his head away. "But then I liked it. There, I said it so quit looking at me like a hurt puppy."

Greece let out a sigh of relief at the confirmation that his performance wasn't the problem. With his composure regained, he looked at Japan seriously, demanding his attention.  
"If that's the case," he answered, "maybe you should consider when your rules end up doing you more harm than good; when you have turned them into your dictators instead of your guidance. That, maybe, excess goes both ways and you might be walking to one end, just for the sake of avoiding the other."

Japan listened silently. He had suspected that this mysterious, unpredictable man has always been busying his head with things that don't involve cats or removing people's clothes.  
It seems that he had been correct, he thought, and now Japan looked as if he was trying to remember something.

"I have always been reserved," Japan said quietly. "There was a time I would lock myself up for two hundred years straight. It was until later that mister Netherlands and America came over and convinced me to open up a little."

He smiled as he continued. "And then Italy ended up teaching me and Germany that to lighten up isn't really such a sin. So yes, I might be in the wrong again now."

Greece relaxed to the change of the tense atmosphere. He was glad to see Japan returning to his regular self again.  
'Why do you have to be so cute when you smile?' he thought. 'These sheets clutched around you... they are making me too jealous.'

"If you're thinking perverted thoughts, I'm kicking you out."

Putting an innocent facade, Greece answered the topic at hand. "It's admirable that without abandoning your roots you allow yourself to be influenced when you deem right. I'm too stubborn to accept a foreign view to change mine."

Japan empathized with that reluctance, himself having been there.

"But I see what you mean. For an instance, when England comes over my house, gets drunk and strips naked, even I feel annoyed."

"Oh right, I heard he does that to Poland, too."

"Yes. So maybe I should try to be less socially uninhibited. Especially if it could make someone like you hate me."

"C- come on, I wouldn't hate you. But yes, you could use some decency," Japan said in a more advising than demanding tone. "We've got a lot in common, and as I see now, we can also learn from each other," he mused.

A large, gentle hand caressed his face, which took him by surprise and his immediate thought was to pull away. However, he forced himself to relax to the touch and looked at Greece.

"Would you like," Greece whispered, "to start practicing on learning from me?"

Japan gulped at the seductive voice and the fingers stroking his cheek, his heart beating faster at recalling what these hands did to him in that dream that turned out to be reality.

"Wait," he stammered, "why should we start with me on learning to enjoy sex and not start with you on learning common decency?"

"Because the latter is boring."

"So blunt!"

He gasped when he felt the taller man's lips kissing his neck. They trailed upwards to the chin, the cheeks and the parted lips.

While kissing, Greece took the chance to slightly tug the clutched sheet, asking for permission to take them away from Japan's clutch. Japan understood the request and released the cloth, it's removal leaving him completely bare.

Feeling his partner pecking, licking and softly nipping his way down the chest, his breathing quickened and let out warm sighs.

Greece's hands were exploring the lean body, trying to discover the most pleasurable spots through careful caresses. He ran his hands over from the small of his back to the inside of his thighs, while his mouth would work on the most enjoyable spots he had found.

Japan squirmed as fingers bruised on his full grown erection, getting frustrated at the torturous light touch, wanting Greece to just grab his cock already and jerk it to release. He cursed himself for begging for such lowly things.

But he couldn't think about any of it any longer, for Greece was now actually brushing his lips down Japan's thighs, tongue often touching the base of his penis.

"Greece, w- wait," he breathed. "Don't do that there..."

"What did we say before?" Greece interrupted him, teasing the shaft more. "Let your self go. Indulge. Enjoy."  
He tried to do as he was told, though the embarrassment didn't leave easily. His partner knew this so he proceeded to stimulate him further, licked his way to the glans and took the whole dick in his mouth.

Japan sat on his elbows and closed his eyes; at this point he was beyond caring about what's shameful or not, he gradually was becoming too busy controlling his breath.  
Which became harder to do when his lips were traced by two fingers prodding them to open. He remembered from last night what this meant and began to suck them, mimicking the tongue movements that Greece was giving to his shaft.

Once the hand withdrew from his mouth, he was nudged to lie on his back. He complied and tried to loosen up as he felt fingers tracing circles around his hole. The feeling of the gradual intrusion of a joint had him groan as the other man kept pushing into him a little bit, going slow to allow him to relax.

Attempting to distract him a little, Greece simultaneously was kissing or lightly nibbling the nipples on Japan's heaving chest, and after a while he inserted another finger slowly, drawing soft whimpers from him.

He carried on with this pace patiently until he saw Japan's hips try to move along with his strokes. Taking it as a sign that he had become accustomed, he leaned forward and whispered to the flushed man.

"Spread your legs for me."

With his mind in a blur, Japan obeyed and allowed himself to be positioned underneath the bigger man's body. Greece had instructed him this way the night before before and told him that this would be a preferred position for someone new to this. But he still remembered how it had hurt despite it all.

As he pushed in, he let the head enter and sat there, allowing Japan to get used to it, hoping that he won't tense up and hurt himself again.

Japan at was squirming at first but remembering how important relaxing is, he forced the worst worries away and began feeling more comfortable.  
With a nod he prompted Greece to go on, so he started using slow thrusting motions to move himself deeper and deeper.

He gritted his teeth to not let any screams out this time, but figured that he must have let some sounds of discomfort because the movement would occasionally stop. Once Greece was completely sheathed, Japan realized the difference of the pain between last night and now and grew more confident.  
Loosening up is good, he admitted.

Seeing this change, Greece gently moved, steadily building up a slow rhythm while examining the reactions of the man underneath him. Seeing signs of pleasure, he grew bolder. He tried a few different angles and tempos in the attempt to find what would make his partner feel the best.

"Is this better?" he asked, his breath hot.

"Don't ask me such thin--"

A stronger thrust cut him off. "No. Let it all go and speak. Let me know what feels good and what doesn't. Work with me."

He understood and finally nodded. Surprising Greece, he grabbed his hips, forced them in the angle he wanted and then guided them to thrust in his preferred pace.

"There," he answered, releasing his grip. "Keep it just like that." The tone was commanding, despite it breaking into low moans.

Greece liked this assertiveness coming from Japan, which also confirmed to him that all past fears and inhibitions were vanishing. Doing as he was told, he pounded without holding back and allowed himself to enjoy it all.

The grunts of the man above him gave an added, strange satisfaction to Japan. He deliberately tightened himself to grasp the penis tighter on each incoming or outgoing thrust, heightening the sensations for both of them.  
In response, Greece began hammering long and hard, speeding up with every shove. Lost into the lust, he was no longer paying attention to Japan's reactions, though his cries of delight were not easy to ignore.

Feeling the smaller man's legs wrapping around his waist triggered him to convulse; he grabbed and pumped Japan's erect cock along with his own ramming, seeking their mutual release.

Japan's hands clutched the mattress with all his strength as he came. Greece kept stroking him till he was completely spent and forcibly raised him from the waist down to bury himself as deeply as possible, his own climax followed suit.

Both of them remained this way, trying to catch their breath and ease their racing hearts. Eventually Greece pulled away and rolled on his back.

Moments passed in silence, until Japan spoke first.

"Once I recover," he said while staring at the ceiling, "I'm going to pound the living daylights out of you."

"Sure, no problem," Greece replied with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Being in control is too much work, bottoming is way easier."

At that, Japan looked blankly at him. He snickered, then heartily laughed.

"You lazy Greek."

He gasped when strong arms pulled him off his back and laid him flat on Greece's body, face to face.

"Then teach me how to work hard," Greece whispered before leaning up for Japan's smiling lips.


End file.
